


The Divine Herself

by tytheace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sasha/Michi, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Violence, OOC, Romance, enjoy my headcanons for the divine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: Aphmau adds another group to her growing rebellion! Meanwhile, Irene decides to pay a visit during a stressful time, telling her favourite scholar all she needed to know about the divine warriors.





	The Divine Herself

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where like, Aaron and Aphmau were never in love or anything.  
> This is my first time posting on here, go easy on me. This is all SO ooc, sorry  
> The bit at the start, with Laurance and all, doesn't really add much to the plot so, sorry about that. Same with the bit at the end!

“Well, we are totally fucked.”

Aphmau out out a mad huff at Sasha’s loud statement, moving her hands slightly to try and free the bounds on her wrists. They were extremely tight against her skin, which hurt her wrists quite a bit. “Go to Tu’la, they said, it’ll be fun, they said.” Lo said out loud to the group, laughing a bit at his own statement. 

The situation was quite bad: Aphmau, Garroth, and Lo had travelled to Tu’la, per Aphmau’s vision of Irene and Menphia, as Menphia said she was moving to Tu’la. Lucinda could not join, as she had to help Haley with lord business, so Garroth went in her stead. Not that he was complaining, he seriously loved Alina and Lilith, but he seriously missed Aphmau. They quickly left, having as many supplies as they could. When they were travelling the countryside of Tu’a, they had ran into none other than Sasha and Michi. Sasha had made a snide comment about how Aphmau hasn’t aged a day and Michi said she wasn’t happy to see them, especially Aphmau. 

Aphmau took offence to that, and claimed Michi looked like she aged far beyond three years. Aphmau and Michi had almost went at it, but both Garroth AND Sasha stopped them, each grabbing their own friend. Sasha had said something to Michi, something about ‘remember what he said,’ which made Aphmau believe they were talking about a new friend of theirs. Michi had huffed but obeyed, not hurting Aphmau. Aphmau doing the same, as Garroth told her not to. Sasha had sighed and explained that Laurance had let them go, Aphmau having to look away at the mention of him. 

“Y’know, before the calling, nya.” Michi commented and Sasha nodded a bit. Michi asked why they were even in Tu’la, and Garroth simply said they were travelling and wanted to go to a major city. Sasha raised an eyebrow and said they were ‘basically pros’ at knowing the layout of Tu’la, so they’d better stick with them. Especially since everyone in Tu’la had been on edge recently. So, the five of them had began travelling together, heading towards a major city in Tu’la. As they travelled through a forest, they had ran into some bandits. Aphmau tried to reason with them but they got aggressive fast, Garroth insisting they could take them. So, a battle had begun. Although, it was quite short, as they got completely ruined by the bandits. 

Tu’la people are way stronger then they had originally thought. The bandits talked about what to do with the five, settling on selling them.So, they tied them all up, linking their arms together with strong rope.The group sat in a circle now, their weapons being inspected by bandits. Garroth sighed softly and mumbled a comment about ‘how they were basically pros at the layout’ and she elbowed him slightly.

“Lo, can’t you use some magicks?” Aphmau whispered to him, and Lo simply shrugged, causing Aphmau to groan quietly. “I can’t believe I let them best me..” Garroth mumbled to himself, his pride clearly hurt from easily being taken down. Sasha rolled her eyes at him, glancing at Michi. “Sasha, can’t you.. do that shadow knight thing, nya?” Michi whined loudly and Sasha didn’t answer, her gaze drifting off to look ahead of her. That interested Aphmau, she had never seen Sasha in the armour, like she had with Vylad and.. other shadow knights. Lo tilted his head a bit to look at Sasha, who stilled looked forward. “You’re a shadow knight?” He said, remembering Aphmau explaining them to him in more detail, and Sasha laughed, her shoulders shaking as she didn't move her gaze. 

“Who isn’t nowadays?” She teased a bit and a bandit walked up to the group, glaring down at Sasha. “You one of them shadow knights? Those damn things have been harassing us for Menphia knows how long!” The bandit huffed, clearly growing annoyed at the thought. “Maybe if we give them you folk, they’ll leave us the hells alone.” Almost every member of the group tensed up from that comment. Garroth, Lo, and Aphmau were tense because they could not let Shad get to Aphmau, APhmau previously explaining the whole Irene thing to Lo. She had finished her summary of her life on the boat ride to Tu’la, adding all the ‘juicy bits,’ as he wanted. Sasha and Michi tensed up as well, Aphmau assumed it was because Sasha didn’t want to be with them anymore, which was a very valid reason. ”You’ll regret that if you do.” Michi hissed in a threatening tone and the bandit rolled their eyes, just turning around and walking off. “Hmph.” She huffed as they ignored her.

It didn’t take long before the bandits were crying out that shadow knights were on the horizon, Aphmau could only assume Shad sensed her in the area and sent his minions after her. “Ah fuck.” Sasha said as nameless shadow knights, and souls, overran the village. “Take the hostages!” The leader of the bandits called out. “Hostages?” An all too familiar voice said, as a man with dark hair and dark eyes stepped forward. “Gene.” Sasha growled at the sight of him, her whole body tensing up. He just grinned at her, moving even closer. “Long time no see, Sash.” He said but his gaze lingered over to Aphmau, who gave him a look of pure hatred. 

When she had found out what he did to Dante, she knew she was never forgiving him for that. “Irene? What is she doing here..” He said as he stepped towards her. He was about to touch her, for Irene knows why, when Sasha yelled out to get his attention. He looked over at her and almost in a flash, she had ripped through the ropes and stood before them, in her full shadow knight gear. “Could you have done that this whole time?!” Garroth complained and Gene let out a laugh, drawing his sword. “I’ve been waiting for a fight.” He said, almost in a cocky tone. Sasha narrowed her dark red eyes at him and charged, Gene doing the same. Aphmau was in awe, Sasha looked.. powerful.

Michi’s ropes suddenly fell, revealing she was using her claws to whittle away with the rope. “I was the one who set her gorgeous self free.” She said, flashing her claws for a second before quickly untying Garroth, more shadow knights approaching. She wanted to untie everyone from strongest to weakest, hence why she let Garroth go first. She moved onto Lo, while Garroth fought any shadow knights away as best he could without his sword. Michi smirked at Aphmau, debating whether or not to untie her, eventually deciding she had to. Garroth let out a grunt as he was knocked down, Lo doing his best to fight as well. 

Michi and Aphmau had joined the fray as well, not letting the others steal all the glory. Sasha wasn’t doing so good, it has been too long since she had last fought. Aphmau gasped as someone grabbed her, trying her best to fight back. Sasha heard movement and looked to the side, her eyes growing wide at who was approaching. Gene noticed her eyes go wide and just smirked, assuming it was because she was losing. “What, Sash? Scared?” Gene taunted and Sasha used all her power to push him forward.

Gene grunted and was going to swing at her, when a force hit him hard on his left side. He was knocked back far, slamming into the shadow knight that had Aphmau, causing them both to fall. Aphmau grunted, glad she was free though. She pushed herself up, wanting to know who saved her. Sasha breathed heavily, a laugh coming from the new member of the fight. “Come on, Sasha! You’ve lost your touch.” Both Aphmau and Garroth could not believe what they just heard. Or well, who they just heard. That voice.. was all too familiar. As Aphmau’s eyes moved over to the new figure, she couldn’t help but gasp. With the dark brown hair, and red eyes, another laugh came from him, a wide grin over his face from the thrill of the fight. 

“Zenix?” Sasha said softly and he looked at her. “The one and only!’ He grinned and a loud groan came from Gene, who had began to get up. “You had to make another appearance! What the hells is with you showing up at the worst times?!” He growled at Zenix, who just grinned wider. Aphmau slowly stood up, dusting off her armour. “Zenix.. It’s really you..” Zenix looked at her and his expression.. changed, to one Aphmau could not read. “Hey, Irene! How’s Phoenix Drop? Been a while since I’ve visited.” His eyes lingered to Garroth and his expression softened, even if it was slight. “You’re still alive? I thought the Irene dimension had you locked up.” 

Garroth was shocked, looking sad at the sight of his old friend. “How did you know I..” Garroth was cut off by the clash of swords, as Gene charged at Zenix when he was, seemingly distracted. Zenix rolled his eyes and easily knocked down Gene. “Don’t waste your time.” Zenix laughed and Aphmau was surprised, she had thought Gene was more powerful. “What are you doing? I thought you were a shadow knight too..” Aphmau asked softly, having remembered Zenix being described as evil. Zenix snorted a bit, looking quite pleased. “Not all of us listen to the dumbass in charge. That’s why I’m the leader of the rebellion.” Gene pushed himself up with a grunt, clearing in pain. “You wish you were the leader of your pathetic team.” Zenix glared at him and readied his sword, grinning widely. 

“Fight me, coward.” Zenix sneered and Gene actually hesiated, he knew he couldn’t beat Zenix. From all the shadow knights he absorbed, he was way stronger than the average shadow knight. He stood up fully and raised his sword, starting to call upon back up. “Do not make me call Shad, he’ll destroy you and-” Gene let out a grunt as a sudden sword pierced his right side. The few shadow knights with him seemed.. terrified and went running, as Gene fell over in a pant. “There you are, Zenix. Don’t run off.” A smooth voice said, stepping forward and over Gene’s panting self. 

Aphmau gasped at the sudden person and took a step towards the man, one name falling from her lips. “Laurance?” He stiffened as he saw her, the two of them keeping eye contact as they faced each other. Laurance still had his light brown hair, his blue eyes now fully being red.. Aphmau wondered if she was still the most important person to him? Was he a full shadow knight, did he kill an equal amount of people to her? She also noticed he had some scars on his face.. from possible battles? Was he hurt? “Ooo, Laurance found his girlfriend!” Zenix teased with a wide grin, glancing at the rest of the rebellion as they showed up, knowing not to attack whoever Laurance was talking to.

“This is the girl he never shuts up about. I almost killed her like, three times.” Zenix added to the group. Laurance’s cheeks turned a slight red as he hit the smaller male on the head a bit. “Would you stop it.” He muttered and Zenix laughed once more, shaking his head. “She is not-” Laurance was cut off as a grunt fell from his lips, arms wrapping around his torso as Aphmau held him close, her eyes shut tightly. “I-I was so worried!” She mumbled into his chest, where she had moved her face into. Laurance hesitated, glancing back at hi team, before slowly hugging back, placing a hand on the back of her head. 

“Aphmau, I..” Laurance tried to speak but couldn’t. Soft sobs began to come from Aphmau and Laurance quickly pulled her away from himself, a panicked expression going over his face. “What’s wrong!? Why are you crying, my love?!” Laurance winced at himself when he realized his old self kicked in for a second, the ‘my love’ came so naturally. Tears ran down Aphmau’s face as she stared at him, which were paired with a huge smile. “I-I’m so glad you’re okay..” She whispered and Laurance smiled gently. “My looove..” Zenix mocked in a gushy tone, Laurance shooting him a glare as embarrassment set in, a few other people chuckling. 

The rebellion had led the five of them to a nearby village, one which they were apparently in alliance with. A shadow knight alliance? Aphmau felt proud of Laurance, for being a leader. A magicks user was taking care of everyone, while Laurance spoke to his team, like a proper leader. Aphmau couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. “He’s alive..” Garroth broke the silence of the group, all five of them sat together on the same bences. Garroth and Aphmau sat on one together, then Lo sat on the same as Michi and Sasha, while Michi made sure the magicks user took good care of Sasha. 

Aphmau slowly nodded, feeling extremely happy that he was. “Thank god..” He said again, the two of them sharing another, happy silence. Lo moved over to their bench and sat next to Aphmau, gently nudging her arm to get her attention. “So, this is the famous Laurance Zvahl I’ve heard of from your stories? He’s quite the cutie.” Lo winked at her and Aphmau’s face turned hot, nudging him back. Laurance kept talking to his team, glancing back at them to see if they were okay. Aphmau quickly looked away, blushing wildly. Lo grinned and waved at Laurance, who looked slightly confused and waved back.

He didn’t know who this Lo was.. Was he the replacement for him? “Oooo..” Zenix teased and Laurance looked back at him, glaring a bit. “What? You always talk about her, she’s the love of your life. You must be excited right now.” Laurance just shook his head a bit, although he did smile, which meant Zenix was right. He glanced back and saw her and Lo, seemingly whispering to each other, He chuckled a bit, curious about what they were saying, as Aph seemed flustered. Garroth stood up and walked away from Aphmau and Lo. He headed towards Laurance, having a blank expression.

Laurance assumed he looked mad, and panicked a bit. “Oh, Garroth.. I-” Garroth stepped forward and hugged Laurance tightly, which surprised Laurance. “I’ve missed you just as much as Aphmau.” He muttered, maybe a bit bitterly, and Laurance slowly began to laugh, hugging him back. “I’ve missed you too, Garroth.. I’m sorry for leaving. The calling.. was too much.” He said quietly and Garroth simply nodded, totally understanding. He wasn’t full paying attention, as his eyes moved past him to look at Zenix. 

Laurance noticed and stepped out of the way, so they were facing each other. “Zenix was in the Nether when I went. He hated Shad and tried to form his own rebellion. I joined him and became the leader, as Zenix does things at his own pace.. He’s a terrible leader.” Laurance explained while Zenix and Garroth were face to face. Well, more like chest to face, Zenix was quite short. “I’m a great leader!” Zenix argued and Laurance just rolled his eyes at him, knowing that was very untrue. “Uh huh, mister ‘I do my own damn thing!’ - you are a great leader.” He said sarcastically, a smile wide over his face. Zenix rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Are we going to become allies with your girlfriend now?” He asked bluntly and Laurance stiffened, the thought not having crossed his mind. “The Phoenix Alliance would love to have you.” Aphmau’s soft voice breaking the silence that had slowly begun. “It’s no pressure though, but I’m sure you’d be a lovely addition..” She added, her voice drifting off at the end. Laurance couldn’t resist her smile. “I’ll.. have to speak to my army, but..” He stuttered out, his cheeks turning a light red. Aphmau smiled brightly and threw her arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace once again. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” She squealed and Laurance’s face just turned more hot as he hugged back, putting a hand on her lower back. “Ew.” Zenix said as their hug lasted more than five seconds, both of them blushing before pulling away. Laurance glared at Zenix before walking over to where his army rested. 

The shadow knight rebellion were officially apart of the phoenix alliance now, although they were technically in another realm. Laurance seemed happy to help, only in emergencies, was what he said. He got his wish, as merely two weeks later, Tu’la had finally decided to attack the island. The entire Phoenix Alliance was called to arms, Tu’a clearly wanting to take out Aphmau. Just as Aphmau had remembered from the O’khasis attack, Tu’la was massive and a powerhouse. Basically everyone Aphmau has ever met was there, including the shadow knight rebellion. Everyone had to fight for their lives, Aphmau included. She would not shy away from a battle, she was giving it her all, using Aaron’s sword and slashing at as many Tu’la soldiers as she could. 

She was getting memories from when O’Khasis invaded, all those years ago in Phoenix Drop. Expect this time, there were a lot more people on both sides. Aphmau heard a familiar voice let out a yell and when she looked ahead of herself, she saw Lo on the ground twenty feet ahead. “Lo!” She cried out and quickly moved towards him, which made Lo look at her. He seemed fine, just got caught off and was knocked to the ground. His eyes suddenly widened and he called her name out in return, but it was too late for her to react. The Tu’la king stroke down on Aphmau, making a long slash in her arm. She let out a loud scream at the sudden pain in her arm, causing many people to look over. 

They knew what their leader sounded like, she was the last person everyone wanted to get hurt. Lo quickly got up on his feet and ran towards Aphmau and the king, as did a few others like Garroth, Laurance, and Katelyn. The three of them had all broke free from their current fights to charge towards their previous lord, but they couldn’t make it to her in time. The king gripped his sword and began to slash down once again on Aphmau, but he was blinded by a sudden white light.

Those who were moving towards Aphmau had to stop and shield their eyes, the light being powerful. Haley glanced over and the white light looked familiar, almost like what was seen at Lord Janna’s wedding.. Could Aphmau be doing that again? When the light disappeared, the king had been pushed back a few feet, but Aphmau was still laid on the ground, looking the exact same as always. She lifted her head up and let out a gasp, her mouth hanging open in awe. Stood in front of her, was Lo. He was.. protecting her. His armour had changed, it being a mix of white, black, and orange. Aphmau actually recognized it from her Irene related visions, it was Menphia’s armour. Lo held onto a long orange sword and shield combo, which was possibly made from topaz. 

White particles floating around him, his glare being on the king. “I won’t let you hurt her!” He growled at the king, whose expression started to grow angry. “Damn it! Damn you to the Nether, Irene!” He angrily exclaimed, which had taken Aphmau off guard. “You’re seriously getting the Divine Warriors back together, is that you’re plan!? You have Esmund, Enki, Shad’s relic, and now Menphia.. Damn it!” It was clear what had happened after the king finished speaking, Lo had Menphia’s relic. Lo seemed surprised himself at the statement and glanced down at himself, as if he had not realized what he had become. 

“I.. didn’t think this would happen so soon..” He mumbled, just loud enough for Aphmau to hear. She ignored that for now and looked back at the king. “I’m.. not Irene.” Aphmau simply replied, slowly standing back up. “Yes, you are!” He sneered at he going to say more when a booming voice cut through the crowd. “If you wanted to speak to Irene, you should’ve just asked.” Aphmau’s voice was now different, Lo recognizing it as the same voice that spoke out at Lord Janna’a wedding. He looked at her, noticing her eyes had turned fully white. This wasn’t Aphmau anymore, it was Irene.

The king seemed to be a mix of shocked and scared, his eyes wide as he stared at her, Irene floating about a foot or so off the ground now. “Menphia.. I knew it was you, when I first took over to save you in those cells. You look amazing nowadays.” Irene spoke softly to Lo, who was very shocked, maybe even slightly terrified, but he just nodded. “How is this possible..” Irene looked towards the king. “All the true relic holders can do this. Shad is able to do it, although he lacks his relic, Esmund can.. Enki can.. We all can. We just.. Well, rarely do, because no one wants to lose control of their body.” She spoke softly, but her voice was so.. powerful. “I thought I had disbanded the monarchy.” She asked the king in such a sharp and sassy tone, the king just huffing at her. 

“Not everyone is going to listen to and worship your grace.’ He said sarcastically, Irene cracking a smile. She extended her hand and her sword appeared in her hand in an instant, causing the king to stiffen and taking a step back. “I suppose you have a right not to listen to me, although I bet Menphia feels the same way I do.” She smiled like an angel and attempted to move towards the king, suddenly gasping and letting out a soft grunt, a pain piercing through her side. Her head moved downward, seeing a small arrow in her left side. She quickly yanked it out, her head turning to where it was fired from. A man stood with a bow and arrow, quite a ways away. Irene narrowed her eyes at him and with one swift motion, she threw her sword at him.

He had no time to move. It pierced him right in the gut, but he kept flying back. He stopped once the sword hit a building, getting stuck there. Putting the body up, like a painting. Irene graced her hand over her hip wound and her arm wound, healing both of them. She glared at the king, who looked absolutely petrified. Her hand raised again and her sword came flying to her, the body falling motionless onto the ground. “I am not here to fight, I want peace. I only attack those who are awful or attack first. But if you want to fight.. I can call on all the divine warriors.. That wouldn’t be a fair fight, now would it?” She hissed at him, pointing her sword at him. “Peace? Are you mad?” He managed to whispered at her and she grinned slightly. “Maybe so, but we have a common enemy, don’t we?” Lo slowly stood up, staring in awe at Irene.

“It’s really you..” She paused her intimidating pose and looked down at him, now being taller than him. “Oh, you look just like her..” She said softly as she touched his face, Lo finding her touch.. slightly cold. The king looked back at his crew and yelled out, “Retreat!” His team didn’t argue and the army started to retreat back to their ships. Irene moved her gaze back to him, her hand still on Lo. “It’s okay if you leave for now, but I want you to come back eventually.. I want to discuss peace between our lands and how we could take down Shad together.” Irene said softly and the king glared and bit his lip, running away quickly. She let out a sigh as she watched them retreat, her hand softly falling back to her side. Irene heard someone say ‘Aphmau’ and looked to her left, seeing Aphmau’s guards and friends.. All staring. The one who had said her name, was Laurance. 

She was confused for a moment, but then let out a short laugh. “Oh my! This is the first time you’ve all.. seen me like this! Or at all! Well, expect for Lo and Haley, as well as some others, I suppose.” Irene smiled widely and suddenly heard a loud noise, her eyes averting to the side. She saw someone through the crowd and they let out a loud gasp, their eyes growing wide. “Oh geez.” Garroth sighed softly and the person, Emmalyn, darted over, stopping in front of Irene and started to freak out. 

She was in front of her literal idol and the one she worshipped. “Oh, hello Emmalyn.” Irene said softly, smiling at her, and Emmalyn let out a squeal. “Y-You know who I am?!” She gasped and Irene laughed, finding Emmalyn adorable. “Well, I know everyone Aphmau does. We share memories. Well, her memories. She can’t know ALL of mine right away!” She smiled widely and Emmalyn nodded quickly, her hands shaking slightly. “Emmalyn, I know you have questions for me. How about we clean up this mess, and get settled down to chat, okay?” Irene gently said and Emmalyn looked like she was going to explode, quickly shaking her head. “Yes! One second!’ Emmalyn squeaked before she darted off again, Irene laughing gently as she watched her.

“Cute.” She said to herself as she lowered herself down and sat on a bench, relaxing her muscles. Irene watched as people around her got moved to a safer environment, everyone seeming to ignore her for now. Well, everyone stared at her but they were all quiet. 

Irene looked up and saw Emmalyn moving back towards her in a brisk walk, holding a tray in her hands and having a bag slung over her shoulder. Irene smiled gently as Emmalyn slowly paced the tea tray next to her, Irene letting out a soft laugh. ”Oh, you made us tea? Emmalyn, sweetheart, there was no need.” The angelic voice spoke out as she reached down and grabbed a tea cup, lifting it up to her lips. Emmalyn watched as she pushed her glasses up, Irene smiling after she tasted the tea. “A-Anything for you, Irene.” She mumbled as she sat down next to her, starting to dig through her bag. “Before we start.. Emmalyn.” Irene said, her tone of voice changing. Emmalyn looked up from her bag, her notebook and pen in her hands. 

“Sorry to be blunt, but I may have resurrected a child once, but that is something I cannot do again. I’m never suppose to do it, that was Aphmau’s rash doing. Healing and doing that are too completely different things. But know that if I could.. I would.” Irene moved a hand onto Emmalyn’s shoulder, Emmalyn’s smile slowly fading and she looked down, slowly nodding. “I.. understand.” Emmalyn said quietly, Irene glancing around to see a few people had begin to approach, clearly wanting to listen to whatever Irene was about to say “My first question is, um, what were the other divine warriors like? In their personality.. I mean. And what were some.. known things about them?”

Irene looked back at Emmalyn, her expression becoming quite happy. “Oh, yes! I’d love to talk about those five!” Irene suddenly exclaimed, her smile growing. “Who do you want me to start with?” Emmalyn eyes lit up and she readied herself to start writing “Um..” Irene waited for her to reply, but was met with an answer from someone else. “Esumund.. It you could.” Garroth said gently, taking a step forward from out of the crowd of people. Emmalyn quickly nodded, getting her pen ready to take notes.

“Oh! Okay, sure! Hm, Esmund..” Irene thought for a moment. “He was very heroic. A real heart of gold. And my, was he quite handsome! He could make anyone swoon! Although, he wasn’t the most attractive of the group,” Irene explained, her smile being very wide as she talked about her old friends. Emmalyn eagerly took notes, nodding along with what she said. “He had an amazing sense of style! He had a beard, too, which not many people seem to remember. Him and Shad, well, they had a friendly rivalry. Fighting over me, heh.” Irene looked down slightly, her smile being soft and pure. “R-Right, Esmund liked you..” Emmalyn softly said and Irene let out a laugh. “Not to boost my own ego, but almost all of the divine warriors liked me!” She exclaimed and Emmalyn eagerly wrote.

“Shad and I.. of course, were a couple. Esmund loved me, bless his heart. Enki had a crush on me, too. He was the cutest, honestly!” Emmalyn looked up, glancing around at the group that formed to listen to her grace speak. “And Kul’Zak, well he just flirted with everyone. He preferred Hyria over me, bless him. He would have dated Menphia too, if she was interested in men.” Irene stopped and covered her mouth, a silence falling over the crowd. “Oh, shoot.” She whispered and Emmalyn’s mouth hung open, she had never even thought of the divine warriors sexualties! “She was gay?!” Katelyn eagerly asked, seeming way too happy about that. “Calm down, tiger.” Lo remarked in a snarky tone, but Katelyn was too busy thinking about how her personal favourite warrior, wasn’t straight. Just like her. 

“Mm, yes. She only fancied girls, which is why I find it very funny that Lo holds her relic,” She winked at Lo. “Funny how that works.” Emmalyn paused her furious writing and looked up. “If she was gay.. How are there descendants of her? I-I know, um, your lower half doesn’t equal gender but I’m assuming back then, it wasn’t as common..” Irene smiled at her careful wording, what an angel. “You are right. She got pregnant.. with a man. However, it was an accident on her part. Us warriors.. Heh, we drank a lot.” Irene grinned sheepishly, Emmalyn quickly writing that down. “Since we’re on the topic of her, let's talk about Menphia. She was.. an angel.” Irene spoke so.. softly, it was, for lack of a better term, angelic.

“Menphia was strict, but would let loose whenever she could. She always would arm wrestle the boys, it was a laugh to see them lose to her. ‘The mighty Menphia!’ - Hyria would call her that, heh.” Emmalyn was amazed by how.. human they were, they always seemed like gods but that was clearly untrue. “She also loved cats! Like, a lot! Which is funny considering Tu’la, her home, is mostly meif’wa. Menphia was, a tomboy, as you’d call her. Short hair, rarely wore dresses.. Even though, she looked beautiful in them. Her and Kul’Zak always argued, it was adorable. Oh, Menphia was the tallest of us! That’s something they don’t tell you!” “How tall was she?” Emmalyn asked, completely stunned. “She was 6’2! Then it was Kul’Zak, being 6’1. He was always angry that she was taller. Then Shad, being 5’11. Esmund was 5’10, but he always insisted he was taller then Shad. Enki was 5’3, and I was 5’0.”

Emmalyn was blown away. She always thought Enki was.. taller. “Enki was tiny.” Travis remarked and Irene giggled to herself. “Now.. to Kul’Zak. My goodness, he was.. Interesting. He flirted with everyone! Even though he was only romantically interested in women, he would flirt with a man, if it was needed. He had semi long hair, longer than shoulder length.” Irene paused and took a drink from her tea cup, making a happy smile to herself. “Kul’Zak and Shad were quite the drinkers, I swear they were messes when drunk.” Irene rolled her eyes and Emmalyn cleared her throat slightly. “B-Before we keep going.. What were the other sexualties of the warriors? I-If you know and want to share..” Irene smiled at her question, finding Emmalyn's questions very interesting.

“Historians make us seem.. so heteronormative. As they do with everyone, sheesh. Although, in reality.. Kul’Zak was straight, but very comfortable in his sexuality. Shad, ah, I never learned. He was so quiet about his personal life. However, there was one.. incident with Esmund..” Irene covered her smile that was quickly growing, trying not to laugh. “What?” Garroth questioned and Irene just smiled at him. “There’s little ears around, so I won’t say, but I’m sure you can guess.” She winked and Katelyn muttered something about how all the divine warriors were very gay. “It was after too much ale. Shad was the one who wanted us to forget it, Esmund didn't seem to care. Kul’Zak and I never let them live it down!” She laughed a bit, happy to remember such fond moments. “Anyways.. Menphia only liked girls, Esmund was, I think it’s called bisexual? And Enki said he’d date anyone, so.” 

“Wow, everyone was gay.” Lo murmured and Irene smiled, letting out a laugh. “People didn’t care about sexuality back then, I suppose.” Katelyn eyed up Irene. “Well, what about you? Are you straight like Aphmau, or not.” She asked bluntly and Irene smiled into her teacup. “I know you wish Aphmau wasn’t straight, I’ve seen your attempts to flirt with her. Thank god Aphmau is so.. clueless.” Katelyn’s cheeks turned hot, Aphmau’s other guards looking at her with shocked expressions. “Y-You have no proof of that!” She sputtered out and Irene simply shut her eyes, putting on her best Katelyn voice and expression. “Oh, Lady Aphmau! That flower band on your head looks pretty! Although.. I’d never thought I’d see the day where a beautiful flower would wear itself.” Irene repeated the line Katelyn had used on Aphmau, all those years ago. Katelyn turned a bright red and hid her face in her hands. “Woooow.” Travis slowly said and Katelyn punched his shoulder. 

“S-Shut up!” She said and Irene laughed out, placing a hand over her chest. “Sorry to expose you, lady Katelyn. While Aphmau may not of noticed, I did. And trust me.. I would’ve fell for you.” Irene said with a wink, Katelyn’s face turning hot. “Well.. you still-” Katelyn had become to reply, before getting wacked by Emmalyn’s notebook. “Stop flirting with her grace!” She said as she repetitive hit Katelyn, who grunted as the thick notebook hit her. “She started it!” Katelyn complained and Irene laughed more, finding Aphmau’s friends extremely charming. “Anyways, shall I keep telling you about my friends? I just have Shad and Enki left.” Irene added between Emmalyn’s swings at Katelyn.

Emmalyn stopped and looked at her, quickly nodding and grabbing her pen once again. “I’ll start with Shad, since I don’t know that much about him. He was always so, secretive. Well, his personality was cold and blunt, but he had a soft side. Mostly for cute animals, he loved bunnies and stuff,” She smiled warmly. “He had a scar over his nose, from yours truly. We weren’t always in love. God, he was always so sassy, too! He thought he could just sass me around, he wishes.” Irene smiled fondly at the memories and Emmalyn quickly wrote away. “That’s all I can tell you on Shad, I’m sorry, my dear.” Irene shrugged and Emmalyn shook her head. “It’s quite alright, really. That’s more than enough for now.” Irene nodded, loving the euthastism from her. “Now, the best for last.” Travis piped up and Irene glanced at Travis, laughing a bit.

“Oh, Enki was nothing like you!” Irene said and Travis raised his eyebrows at her. “So, Enki was actually cool?” Katelyn suggested and Travis gasped loudly at that, looking offended. “Enki was.. very shy. He could barely talk to any of us at first! I had to really break him out of his shell! Also, in some of the.. reincarnations, Enki wore glasses. Super cute.” Emmalyn’s interests peaked at the mention of the reincarnations, but decided to let Irene finish talking for now. 

“He was actually a magicks user before he joined me. He was.. a barrier user, if I recall correctly. He loved to read and would mostly hang out with me, Menphia, and Hyria. I suppose the boys were a bit too.. loud for him.” She laughed, clapping her hands together. “Um, Irene..” She paused and looked at Emmalyn, smiling. “Yes?” Emmalyn bit her lip and looked at her notes. “You mentioned.. reincarnation.. If this is too heavy, you can ignore it, but..” Irene paused, wondering to herself what she could say on the matter. “Hm, yes. The divine warriors, never lived for long. Until their late sixties of so, really. So, I saw them die.. over and over again. It was painful.” She spoke gently, her voice now seeming.. so sad. 

Aphmau’s trusted friends had learned about this sort of thing briefly through Aphmau, but it wasn’t much, as she knew barely anything about it herself. “However, they were always my friend in the new reincarnation, so.. Actually..” Emmalyn looked up from her notebook, curious as to what Irene was going to say. “What?” She asked and Irene bit her lip a bit. “I said I’d take this to my grave, but-” She was cut off by Zenix, who was stood next to Laurance in the crowd. “You did take it to your grave.” She paused and laughed loudly, clapping her hands together again. “I did!” She laughed and wiped her eye a bit. “Well, I thought no one would ever know this, besides Hyria..” She corrected herself and Emmalyn was very invested, as was everyone else. 

“The first time I met the divine warriors.. I.. married Esmund.” She admitted and the silence in the air said it all. “He was an amazing guy, but he only ever thought of me.. Never of himself. Then.. everyone passed and got reincarnated. I married Enki next.. He was a major sweetheart, honestly. Then they all passed.. I married Kul’Zak.. he was not for me, honestly.” She laughed shyly, pushing her hair back. “Then Menphia, and finally Shad.. Where I decided Shad was for me, and then I only married him for the next ones. Hyria held this against me, knowing I dated and wed all my friends. Of course, after Shad had.. turned on us, I married someone unrelated to my friends and we had children.” She softly finished and Emmalyn was furiously writing down what she had just learned, in shock. 

“Call me what you want, but it was.. Amazing. It was a way for me to learn about my friends.” She said with a laugh, looking down slightly. “My time here is up, Emmalyn.” Emmalyn stopped writing and looked up at her, looking sad. “W-What?” She asked sadly and Irene sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Aphmau wants to be back. I know I’ll make more appearances eventually, but.. For now, this is her body. Not mine.” Irene smiled at her and slowly stood up, looking at those around her in the group. Her eyes stopped at Laurance and her smile faded, taking a step towards him. Laurance seemed intimidated as the goddess Irene walked towards him. 

“As someone who knows all of her thoughts.. Please be here for her more. You , and no one else, have the slightest idea of how sad you not being here made her.” Irene spoke directly to Laurance, who gulped and just nodded. “Also.. I see everything Aphmau sees, you know. I cannot turn that off or something, so.. I know everything you two have said to each other.. As well as other things.” Irene raised an eyebrow at him, his face turning bright red at what she was implying. Zenix connected the dots right away and made a face of disgust. “Gross!” He sneered and stepped away from Laurance, Irene letting out a laugh as Laurance hit Zenix in the shoulder. “What, get to see them make out?” Dante joked and Zenix rolled his eyes a bit. 

“That and more. She probably had to see their fuc-” Irene’s eyes widened slightly at what he was saying, worried for the little ears around them, but he didn’t get to finish, Laurance covering his mouth quickly. Laurance’s face was bright red at this point. “Zenix! There are children around, don’t be so crude!” He hissed and Zenix elbowed him in the side, pushing him away. “Well, sorry that it’s true!” He said sarcastically and Irene giggled, shaking her head at these boys. “I’ll leave before I make this worse. I do not know how Aphmau will be after this, but from what her thoughts where, this won’t be pretty.” Irene said and shut her eyes for a second. Once they opened again, they were an amber colour. Aphmau let out a gasp and stumbled backwards, gasping slightly for air. 

“Aphmau!” Garroth said and quickly went to her side, helping her stand properly. Aphmau looked in front of herself, and she had an expression.. everyone hadn’t seen in a long time. She looked furious. She pushed herself forward and charged towards Lo, who looked a bit scared. “Did you KNOW you had her relic this whole fucking time?!” She said, her voice being loud and.. powerful. Like Irene’s, but less. Aphmau never swore, so the sudden outburst was a huge shock to everyone. “I, um..” Lo seemed stiff, his eyes not looking at her. “Did you know?!” She repeated and he bit his lip slightly. “I.. did. I did, okay..” Lo said gently, his eyes looking down. “You knew..” Her words seemed faint, and she laughed. “YOU KNEW, AND YET YOU STILL LET US GO TO TU’LA. YOU LIED TO ME!” She yelled at him, Lo flinching slightly as she screamed at him. “Whoa, lady Aphmau. Please try and calm down. I understand you are angry, but no need to cause a scene.” Garroth said softly, but there was no stopping her. 

“No NEED?! There is plenty of need! He KNEW we were going to Tu’la to find Menphia’s relic holder! AND YET, HE DECIDED TO NOT TELL ME?! EVEN IF HE DIDN’T WANT TO BE THE RELIC HOLDER, THAT’S FINE! We’ve dealt with that before!” She screamed and Laurance glanced at Lo, seeing how upset he looked.

Laurance let out a sigh and walked up to Aphmau as she screamed at the poor guy. “Aphmau.” He said softly and she looked at him, flames in her eyes. “What?!” She snapped at him and Laurance didn’t reply to her. He just leaned down, and scooped his arms under her legs and around her back, picking her up in one swoop. “Time out.” He simply said and started to walk off. “Time out?! I am a grown woman!” She argued and Laurance glanced down at her. “Then act like one.” He shot back, shutting her up and she crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed and pushed her lips outwards, looking ever so cranky now. Laurance carried her into her home, kicking the door shut behind them. He looked around at the nice decor, smiling to himself. 

Aphmau had given a tour of the place about a week or so ago, as she insisted he needed to come and visit. Well, he and Zenix. Zenix insisted to come as well. Laurance plopped her down for a second, switching out from his shadow knight form. He took off Aphmau’s armour as well, before picking her up again. Laurance hummed to himself and walked over to the couch, sitting down and keeping Aphmau in his arms. She was small and light, so it wasn’t much of a worry. “I’m sure he had a reason to keep quiet, my love.” Laurance finally said, breaking the silence that had grew. Aphmau blushed slightly, not use to him addressing her as such, and huffed once again. “Hmph, I suppose. Still..” She sighed, leaning her head against his chest. Laurance blushed and they were silent for a moment. Aphmau fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater, her eyes nearly closed. 

“I heard Zenix was teasing you about me.” Laurance wasn’t expecting her soft voice to say that, so his cheeks turned quite red. He glanced down at her a bit, Aphmau not staring at him. “D-Does anyone know about what we, um, did? When I was here?” Laurance asked quietly, referring to past sexual experiences they had. Aphmau blushed slightly and looked up at him, tilting her chin up slightly. “No.. I was too shy, although I’m sure everyone assumes we did do more then just kiss, Laurance.” He let out a laugh and kissed her temple, pausing and smiling against it. 

“My first and only time..” He mumbled against her skin, Aphmau blushing more. “You’ve never done it with.. anyone else?” Laurance blushed a lot more, looking away quickly. “S-Shut up! Who am I going to have sex with, some shadow knight soldier?” He exclaimed and she let out a loud laugh, leaning against him more. “Maybe, you might need to get better at it.” She teased him and he gasped, letting out a quick laugh. “You’re so rude!"


End file.
